Son of Time
by Galaxian
Summary: He was their weapon, trained to perfection by Atlas himself and armed with a control over time that rivalled the Titan King. He was there to wreak vengeance on the Olympians and take back what was rightfully his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Percy Jackson story so be lenient on me :P. I promise I will get back to Rule of Three and Lightning Struck Twice eventually this just popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it. Please leave feedback on this as I would love to know if I should continue.**

From a distance, the misty mountain of Mount Tamalpais looked like nothing special, just the usual mound of rock and dirt that was like the thousands scattered across the continent. However, to those of special heritage, who could see through the veil that covered the mountain. It was a charred shadow of what was once a clearly formidable fortress, home of the Titans and capital of the First Titanomachy.

From the looks of it, it looked uninhabited. Which would make sense given that it looked like it had been the victim of an atomic blast. However, if you listened closely the sound of battle could be heard, sword meeting spear and clanging at seemingly inhuman paces. Looking at the scene, a young boy, dressed in midnight black armour and modern jeans and a t-shirt, wielding a beautiful blade that seemed to swirl with bronze and silver, could be seen fighting a behemoth of a man in a suit, the man himself wielded a massive javelin. The young boy however seemed to be keeping up with the man, countering the mans vastly superior strength with a very impressive display of speed. Moving like a blur, the boy delivered strike after strike at the opponent that faced him. While the man matched them with his spear. The fight was evenly matched it seemed.

The man opposing the young boy grinned. "Very good Perseus. Your swordsmanship has greatly increased."

The young boy, now known as Perseus, grinned in return. "Yeah that tends to happen when you torture… Sorry, 'train' me daily Atlas." Taking advantage of the distraction the conversation had caused, Atlas pushed forward. Kicking ferociously at Perseus's stomach, Perseus jumped back to avoid it, however in doing so let his guard down. The titan capitalised on this by swinging his spear and catching the boy in the head with the blunt end of it. The boy dropped to the floor like a stone.

Perseus couldn't believe what had happened, he let his guard down for 1 minute and here he was. Nursing a killer headache and the subsequent loss of his pride.

"Not bad for a 12-year-old, but still no match for me young one." The titan let out a chuckle, he was quite fond of the small golden-eyed boy. "Using powers would've made it a slightly fairer fight."

Gesturing at the mass of clouds and storms, that was currently being held by 4 Cyclops. The growing pile of golden dust seemed to give away how well they were fairing. "Do you have to go back under Uncle? Can't you stay out and just let the monsters hold the burden?" The young boy pleaded, he needed to train, he needed to get good enough to bring his father back. The titan walked over the boy, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Sorry boy but it is my duty ever since that upstart Zeus overthrew us in the last war. I do not mind however as I will not be under this burden for much longer" The powerful being showed a slightly maniacal grin. "In the meantime, it's time to go to Koios for todays lesson."

Perseus let out a groan, he hated learning with Koios, it was all so boring. Who cared what some pathetic son of Zeus did 2000 years ago, all that mattered was overthrowing his siblings and that did not involve learning. That involved fighting and combat and command.

Perseus yearned to meet his father, he had talked to him while he regenerated in his sarcophagus, but this did not compare to meeting in person. Perseus could not wait until they finally succeeded in resurrecting him, finally father and son could restore order to this chaotic world and overthrow the pitiful excuses for Gods that inhabited Mount Olympus. Finally having his father ruling once again with Perseus as his right-hand man and vaunted general.

Perseus admired his blade, for the thousandth time that day. He had received it as a gift for his 11th birthday, the first time he killed. Looking back on it he felt absolutely no remorse for the innocent demigod. He did not care for the screams she let out as his blade danced across her flesh. She was his target and she was pathetic.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Perseus ran through the woods, wearing pitch black hoplite chest plate that was accented with gold, with the symbol of a golden scythe in the middle. He wore similarly coloured gauntlets and greaves. His helmet was a standard hoplite helmet, with 2 slits running down each side for his eyes. The same eyes that glowed a sadistic gold, matching the equally ruthless grin that his helmet hid from view. He certainly looked intimidating, the blade at his side reinforcing this image, a special blade he had just been gifted from his Uncle Atlas for his birthday._

 _The sword in question was a very unique blade, quite literally one of a kind. It was made of a blend of celestial bronze and mortal steel. Much like his father's own Scythe. The leaf shaped blade was quite short, but was very light allowing the boy the advantage of speed. Decorated with the letters 'Εκδίκηση' or Vengeance. The blade had a curse that was only seen on one other weapon. It could sever the souls from the bodies of its victims._

 _It had been forged by the telekhines in the fires of one of Hephaestus' abandoned workshops, tempered in the cold unforgiving waters of the River Styx itself. It truly was a one of a kind blade. Perfectly balanced towards Perseus, perfectly suiting his fighting style which favoured speed over strength._

 _Ahead of him was the boys target, a blond-haired girl who wore a bronze chest plate, with a shield and spear strapped to her back of the same bronze metal. She was running from the boy, like a prey running from a predator._

 _Adrenaline rushed through him as he ran after the pathetic god spawn. Judging from her blond haired and grey eyed features, he deduced that she was the spawn of the deplorable wisdom goddess. Not that it mattered, she would be joining the realm of Hades soon enough. Tapping into his powers, he felt the familiar pain in his gut as everything around him slowed to a crawl._

 _The boy slowed to a walk, yelling to get the girls attention as she ran from him. She turned around in slow motion. Eyes widening as she realised how difficult it was for her to move, she felt like she was moving through syrup. Fear filled her eyes as she watched the unknown warrior stalk towards her, knowing that she could no longer run. She turned around._

 _Seeing the girl turn around in slow motion, Perseus loosened his control over the flow of time. Now moving as normal, the girl drew the shield and spear from her back. Perseus grinned, this girl would pay for believing that she was a match for him._

" _This is your last chance girl, lay down your arms and swear fealty to Kronos and you will be spared!" Perseus growled. Drawing his weapon and pointing it at the girl._

" _N-N-No… I-I will never betray Olympus!" The girl was clearly trying to act fearless, but her body gave it away. She was shaking like a leaf. Perseus secretly grinned, this was the answer he had been hoping for._

 _Faking a sigh, Perseus responded. "Very well, more drops of pointless godly blood spilled so it seems. You should pray to your pitiful gods, it's the only thing that will give you a chance against me". Perseus knew the gods wouldn't do anything, hell, Athena probably forgot her daughter existed!_

 _Perseus slowed time again, bounding forwards towards his opponent and leaping at her, his sword a blur in the air as it thrummed downwards in an overhead strike. The girl moved her shield just in time, certainly not helped by the inability to move returning. While the strike was not successful in killing his opponent, Percy had anticipated this, putting more force into his strike that he needed. As a result, the girls arm had gone numb, and she was forced to throw away her shield._

 _Allowing his opponent to discard of her weapon, Perseus resumed time at a normal pace. Not wanting this fight to be any easier than it already was, after all, might as well let the girl believe she had a chance against the protégé of Atlas himself._

 _Dropping back, he circled his opponent, sword held in front of him ready to strike at a moments notice. The girl looked on fearfully, the boy moved so fast it was like he was a blur of black and gold. Quickly coming at her and delivering a flurry of strikes at her, coming from every angle, it was impossible for the girl to defend herself. She was quickly overwhelmed, retreating backwards she tripped over some foliage and crawled away from her attacker._

 _The man in question stalked painfully slowly towards her, toying with his victim. "Is this the best Olympus has to offer? You didn't even last 5 seconds against me, pathetic." The boy spat. "Your whore of a mother clearly hasn't taught you very well"._

 _Letting out a scream, the girl flew at Perseus. Looking to defend her mother's honour and fuelled by anger at his insults. However, Perseus merely raised a foot and delivered a thunderous kick that sent the girl flying backwards onto the ground she came from._

" _I did offer you a chance, girl, you refused to betray your precious gods that are no where to be found. Tell me, did they answer your prayers?" The boy taunted. "Did the mighty gods bless you with strength? Did the powerful king of the gods smite me with a lightning bolt? Did the twin archers themselves fire at me? Did your mother even raise a FINGER in your defence? No, you are alone and here you will die." The boy grinned. "You have been abandoned by your gods. At least you'll see one as you join Hades."_

 _His blade flashed across her legs, she initially thought he had missed. Before she was hit with the worst pain possible, it felt like her insides were being ripped apart. She screamed. Her assailant continued to cut across her flesh. The pain was unbearable, she begged, pleaded, she prayed for him to stop._

 _The girls screams of pain and begging made Perseus feel indifferent. He cared little for her pain, he simply had a mission to complete. This was asked of him as it was to be an example and a warning to the Olympians of what was coming._

 _The girl eventually stopped screaming, after her voice had become so hoarse it was impossible to make a sound._

' _Please… Please kill me' the blood-soaked shell of a girl muttered ineligibly. Perseus had a mission to complete. He granted her wish, slashing his blade right across her abdomen. Blood spilled out like a waterfall._

" _This is what your gods did. You will bleed out here, alone, and none of your gods will even know you existed." And with that, Perseus walked away. Feeling no remorse towards the girl or guilt at the vile act he had just performed, he had completed his mission and would report back to Mount Othrys._

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

Sheathing his blade, Perseus walked towards one of the ruined battlements that was miraculously still standing. Standing in the doorway was a tall, formidable bearded man, dressed in jeans and a dress shirt, unexpectedly modern for a Greek Deity. The mans eyes seemed to hold centuries of knowledge and wisdom. This was Koios, Titan of foresight, intellect and knowledge. Titan of the North.

"An impressive spectacle against Atlas, young Perseus" The tall man complimented. "I predict that you will soon surpass our greatest warrior in skill"

Perseus scowled. "He can still wipe the floor with me, I just need to be good enough to take back what is rightfully ours. "

Koios scowled in return, remembering the fate of his family all them years ago. "Today will be slightly different. Our spy in that pitiful camp has accomplished what we didn't think possible. At the command of your father he has stole Zeus' master bolt from under his nose. Do you know what this means?"

Perseus couldn't believe it, a war between the Gods. If this happened, then the Titans could simply walk into Olympus and tear it down. He grinned. "It means that paranoid fool will blame his siblings, and ignite a civil war between the 'Big Three' ".

Koios smiled proudly at his pupil, "Precisely Perseus. I was originally going to choose this time to send you on a mission, but your father has suggested we do not reveal you quite yet, for reasons I do not know"

Perseus growled in frustration. "I am more than ready to help! None of them so called heroes stand a chance against me! Even that child of the goddess of strategy lasted mere seconds against me." He was frustrated at his father; how could he not finally take the fight to the Gods? Not finally avenge his Father and his Uncle Atlas? "I need to speak with Father. Now." His tone suggested it was not up for discussion.

"Very well Perseus… You know where he is, just keep your temper, you don't want to anger him…" Koios warned.

Perseus stormed towards the centre of the fortress, passing the blackened walls and unmanned battlements of the structure. Stopping once he got to a massive rotting door, he gingerly pushed it open to reveal the room it hid.

The room was clearly once magnificent. With tattered banners lining the walls, a golden scythe on a field of black. The symbol of the Titans and their King. At the end of the massive room, 2 gigantic thrones lay. One midnight black, with accents of gold and an hourglass on top, leaking sand. The throne of Kronos, king of the Titans. The other was for his queen, Rhea. It itself was also black, however was a lot gentler than Kronos', letting out a comforting aura that contrasted with the dangerous aura Kronos' put out.

However, the rooms décor was not what took Perseus' attention, the massive 10-foot golden sarcophagus that dominated the centre of the room did. The most attention catching thing about the coffin, was the decorations it had. Engraved on the sides were the horrific images of Greek cities in flames, elaborate scenes of death and gruesome destruction. The lid of the coffin was even more horrifyingly decorated, housing even more carnage and despair, Gods being killed by their own chariots and temples and landmarks being desecrated. In the centre of the coffin, lay the words 'Kronos, Lord of Time' in ancient Greek.

The aura the coffin gave out was overwhelming, almost forcing Perseus down to one knee as the sheer power washed over him. As he drew closer, Perseus did drop to one knee, head lowered in a bow to the coffin. "Father" Perseus said, head still down.

" _Ah, Perseus."_ Perseus flinched involuntarily at the cruel voice and the power it held. " _Come back to visit at last"_

"Yes father, I'm sorry it has taken me so long."

" _I assume you have a reason for being here? Maybe to do with the recent development"_ Kronos let out a cruel, malicious laugh. Causing Perseus to recoil from the coffin at the sound.

Perseus regained the frustration he had previously had, anger seeping into his voice "Yes father… Why did you not allow me to go on a mission to sabotage any quest the pathetic Olympians might send to retrieve it? Do you not think I am ready – "

" _SILENCE"_ Kronos bellowed, letting out a wave of energy that sent his son sprawling backwards on to the floor. " _You will not question me, boy, I assure you I have my reasons."_

Perseus scrambled back to his feet, dropping into a low bow, head lowered even further. "I-I'm sorry father, it won't happen again. Is there anything I can do to help in the war to come?" Perseus whispered, trying to hide his pain.

" _Just remain in the shadows and train with Atlas, the time will come where I will ask you to reveal yourself to my pathetic children."_ Kronos commanded. " _Now, leave me, return to training._ "

Although he wouldn't admit it, Perseus was relieved at the command. He did not want to spend any more time than necessary in the presence of his father, especially after he had angered him. Perseus steeled his nerves, standing up and resuming his cold mask of indifference. Laying his hand on the hilt of his sword, he walked out of the throne room.

He proceeded to the training arena, a patch of sand that was once part of a mighty coliseum. Where the Titans once held fights that people travelled from all around the world to witness. Legendary dances of steel and blood. Perseus seen a crowd of monsters begin to gather. Drawing his sword, he beckoned a group of 4 cyclops towards him.

The cyclops looked conflicted, they couldn't ignore an order from their master's right hand. Yet they did not have a death wish, a fate they knew they would meet at the demi-titan's blade. Reluctantly they drew their clubs, lumbering towards the boy who swung his sword impatiently. As they drew close to Perseus, he was a blur as he leaped towards them. His sword pointed downwards at the leading cyclops. The cyclops did not have enough time to react as the blade was driven through his skull. Leaving a pile of golden dust in his place. Not leaving the other 3 any time to react, he dropped into crouch, swinging his sword round at his second opponent's legs. The cyclops dropped to the ground, only to have a sword slashed across his chest.

Perseus stood up, his gold eyes screaming death as the remaining 2 cyclops. The two monsters took in the carnage around him, feeling an immense fear towards the demi-titan as they awaited the fate of their siblings. Perseus bolted towards the remaining enemies. Exhilarated at the adrenaline running through his body like a drug. He quickly slashed his sword diagonally in a backhand motion towards his opponent, sending him to join his siblings in Tartarus.

He turned towards the remaining cyclops. His eyes flashing a cruel gold as he accelerated the time around the cyclops. The spectators looked on in horror as the cyclops aged before their eyes, before being reduced to a skeleton and dissolving into dust. Perseus was sick of being stuck in Mount Othrys, he loved his Uncle Atlas and Koios company, and he loved his training, but he wished he could be of more use to the upcoming war and perform more missions.

He stormed towards his quarters, which lay in one of the ruined towers of Othrys. Stepping into his quarters, he was greeted with the familiar sight of his bedroom. As plain and utilitarian as a bedroom could be, containing only a bed, an armour stand, a mirror and a door that led onto the bathroom. He tore his armour off, throwing it onto the armour stand and collapsing, fully clothed, in his bed.

 _*DREAM START_ *

 _Perseus awoke in Othrys, only instead of the familiar ruins, it was a magnificent fortress. The seat of the titans. He glanced out of the window, it was clear there was a war raging on, catapults threw boulders at the unbreakable walls. Attempting to create an opening for the troops. Thousands of Greek hoplites were laying siege to the fortress. 6 figures caught his attention on the battlefield. Towering above all the other human sized hoplites, Perseus let out a growl at what he was witnessing. He was watching his siblings overthrow his father and the Titans. The First_ Titanomachy _. The 6 figures all wielded unique weapons, with the leader of the group wielding the blue lightning bolt. Zeus. Flanked by a trident and a helmet that radiated fear itself._

 _Perseus stormed down the stairs, towards the Throne Room of Othrys, which he knew housed the temporary command centre of the war. Surrounding a table, all wearing armour. The Titans stood. He seen a few familiar faces, his mentors, Atlas and Koios and the Titan he recognised from descriptions by Atlas, Iapetus, the Piercer. At the head of the table, with his head held high and his Scythe by his side. Stood his father Kronos, he looked nothing like Perseus had imagined. With a strong build and black, wind swept hair. His eyes were familiar however, with the same golden eyes Perseus saw every time he gazed into the mirror. Only glinting with much more maliciousness than Perseus could ever dream of having._

" _Their catapults can't touch our fortress, we are safe here." Declared a titan that radiated heat like he was fire itself._

" _You are a fool Hyperion, that boys master bolt has the power to wipe this fortress of the face of the earth. It is just a matter of when he levels it at us and unleashes the power of our father." Koios stated, his brain working a million miles a minute to try come up with a strategy against Kronos' children. "We cannot wait for the boy to obliterate Othrys, we need to strike pre-emptively and break this siege."_

 _Atlas gazed upon the map that laid on the table, updating live to show the movements of the Titans troops and the Gods troops. "We cannot sally out, we lack the manpower and the equipment. The only hope we have is waiting for Krios to lead his army to attack the Olympians from the rear while we storm into the front." Koios nodded, seemingly in agreement with Atlas' strategy._

 _Kronos, who had been standing silently, spoke up for the first time the entire meeting. "We shall wait for Krios then sally out onto the field and meet my… Children in battle. Failure is not an option" The cruel voice commanded. Kronos walked back onto the Black Throne that dominated the room. Sitting down to patiently await his brother's arrival._

" _Krios reports he will be here within the hour, my lord" Koios informed the Titan King._

" _Excellent, we shall await his arrival"_

 _Perseus had heard this story before, his mentor Koios had spoke of it when he lectured Perseus on the First Titanomachy. It had not ended in their favour in the slightest, Zeus had levelled the fortress with his master bolt, moments before Krios arrived. Poseidon and Hades had obliterated the pitiful army of the Titan of Stars. The bolt had torn his Father from the Black Throne and reduced Mount Othrys to its current state. Shortly after the blast, the Olympian army invaded the mountain. Defeating the surprised Titans and overthrowing their father. Only Koios was able to flash away before the Olympians invaded, having a secret mission from his King to do so in the event of failure._

It was this crucial day that Perseus strived to avenge, he strived to topple the Olympians from their mountain. To tear Olympus itself down brick by brick, reduce it to rubble. He strived to carve his brother Zeus into a thousand pieces and cast him in to Tartarus for the rest of time. At last, soon his father would be resurrected, and they could make this dream a reality. The two of them ruling together, father and son. As the Olympians gazed upon the blood of their pathetic children and the ichor of their siblings, wondering what had happened to their rule.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed the Pilot of Son of Time. Please let me know if I should resume this story as this is just a pilot chapter, if you enjoyed it I will continue this along the plan and complete it. Please leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Galaxian**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am really sorry for not updating in almost a year. I fell away from writing for a while but I am back and should hopefully remain back. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Son of Time and let me know your thoughts by reviewing! I have the next few chapters ready so I will release them on a weekly basis. Thanks!**

* * *

 **TIME SKIP, 2 YEARS**

 **WESTOVER HALL**

Perseus was ecstatic. His father had finally seen sense, giving him a mission that was actually important to the war effort, and not just some puny demigod that needed hunted or information extracted.

Walking through the entry hall of a mortal school, Perseus could not help but admire the interior. Weapons from all eras lined the walls of the massive room. Rifles, battle axes and battle flags showed off the schools proud military roots. As much as Perseus detested mortals, he could respect the more warlike elements that they demonstrated.

Continuing his walk through the hall, he heard the god awful dance music in the next room get louder. Ah, one of the reasons for his distaste of mortals right there. He was intercepted in his thoughts by 2 mortals, a man and a woman.

"Well?" The grey haired woman demanded. "What are you doing here"

Perseus recognised the man as the Manticore that Atlas had commanded to fetch the demigod spawn.

"Dr Thorn is it? I was sent by the General to oversee your operation" Perseus disregarded the grey haired woman. The manticores brown and blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Ms. Gottschalk, I will handle this student you may go back to supervising." The 'man' said in a slightly French accent. The mortal woman looked between the two suspiciously, however she seemed to accept this and walked back to the party at the other end of the hall.

"Why did the General send you?! Does he not trust me?" The manticore demanded, his voice dropping into a low whisper. Perseus glared at him, his golden eyes glinting.

"The General sent me as this operation is imperative to the war. Failure is not an option here, Thorn." Perseus snapped. "Now, before the mortal grows any further suspicious of us, leave."

The manticore grew in anger at the command from the boy a thousand years his junior. If the boy were not the son of the Titan King himself he would be on his way to Hades right now. Begrudgingly, he followed the command. Taking off in the direction Ms Gottschalk went.

Perseus rolled his eyes at the monster. He did not see the benefit in using beasts to accomplish anything, they lacked basic intelligence and fighting ability. 'Why Atlas didn't send me on missions sooner I will never know. Perhaps if he had, the lightning thief would not have been stopped by that son of Poseidon and his companions. ' Perseus thought as he continued the walk towards the party.

Eyes scanning over the crowd Perseus watched as a group of 4 looked around frantically. 2 boys and 2 girls. Perseus narrowed his eyes, so the Olympians had sent their own recovery mission it seemed. No matter, the demigods stood little chance against the Heir of Time. Perseus followed their gaze to the open door next to the bleachers, the one Thorn had exited a couple of seconds prior.

Perseus cursed. Of course that monster had to jeopardise the mission like that. He could have just waited for Perseus to fetch the children, which would raise much less suspicion, but no he had to steal the glory for himself. He watched as one of the group took off in the direction of Thorn.

Perseus smirked, so he was the apparent hero of the group. Gone to rescue the new demigods from the big bad monster. Perseus walked at a leisurely pace towards the punch table, he had to blend in after all. Still cursing at the stupidity of the manticore. If the mission was a failure then Perseus would take his time torturing the monster that thought he could steal the glory for himself, at the risk of the mission.

Perseus watched as the remaining 3 campers suddenly rushed out of the room, a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus and a satyr, if he remembered correctly from his briefing. He put down his punch and broke into a run after them, following them outside and into the forest. Keeping a distance. He watched as they bickered about the son of Poseidon, he smirked, clearly Thorn wasn't the only one with a disregard for authority.

Following them further into the woods they eventually opened up into a cliff overlooking the sea. He seen Thorn with the 2 targets and the sea spawn. Suddenly, the daughter of Athena disappeared into thin air. Invisibility, Perseus deduced, that complicated things. The sky spawn summoned a spear and a shield that was clearly a poor replica of Athenas mighty Aegis. Perseus almost gave away his position as he watched the third member of the group take out a set of pipes. A formidable weapon, Perseus bit back his laughter.

Perseus took off his ring, flipping it in the air as it transformed into his mighty sword. Taking a step back there was a golden flash as the midnight black hoplite armour appeared onto Perseus. Grinning underneath the helmet, Perseus walked out towards the demigods, about to throw a massive wrench in their plan.

Perseus watched as the manticore took his true form as the demigods fought him.

"Well… Having the fun without me, are we Thorn?" Perseus smirked as the monster swung in his direction in fear. "I will deal with you when we get back to base"

"And who are you?" The daughter of the Wisdom goddess questioned, pausing in the fight.

"I am the last face your half-sister seen before her unfortunate demise, Rebecca I believe her name was?" Perseus taunted. The words had the intended effect as the girl became red with rage. The three other companions whirling round in shock.

"You killed her?" The girl gaped. "Why!?"

"I was commanded to, she refused to join our forces and thus had to be eliminated. The same ultimatum goes for you four" Perseus threatened, dropping into a battle stance.

The helicopter that was to pick up the demigods appeared, hovering just over the cliffs. The demigods were screwed, stuck between a gunship, a monster and Perseus.

The daughter of Zeus ran with a yell towards Perseus, spear raised. Perseus raised an eyebrow and slowed time around her, walking leisurely towards her twirling his sword in his hand.

"Is this the best Olympus has to offer?" Perseus chuckled. "Very well, show me your strength daughter of Zeus"

Perseus easily deflected the spear that attempted to impale him, kicking dirt and snow in the face of his combatant. This had its intended effect, blinding the daughter of Zeus and causing her to lose balance. Perseus instantly pushed his advantage, kicking the shield out of her hand causing it to fly off into the slow.

Continuing Perseus delivered a powerful kick in her chest, before deflecting a blow from the daughter of wisdom who had attempted to flank him. The manticore was keeping the son of the sea contained so he only had the satyr to worry about.

"Stay out of this Thorn, this is my fight" Perseus commanded. Before slashing at the daughter of Athena, causing her to jump backwards. Perseus went on the offensive, his blade a blur as he dodged, weaved and parried all strikes thrown at him by the two fighters. He kicked the knife out of the blonde girls hand, sword poised to strike her down.

"Prepare to join your sibling, demigod" Perseus taunted, about to kill yet another demigod in the name of his father. A hunting horn sounded, interrupting the killing blow and filling the boy with dread. Everyone froze as a silver arrow impaled Thorn. Suddenly, a group of teenage girls dressed in silver parkas advanced out of the woods, wielding bows and hunting knifes. Perseus recovered, delivering a powerful kick to the daughter of Athena, sending her to join the other fighter in direction of Thorn.

"The Hunters!" The winded daughter of Athena exclaimed.

Perseus watched as one of the hunters stepped forward. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

"Not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws" Thorn wailed.

"Not so" An auburn girl to the side said. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted, leave the other however. My father will want to question him"

Perseus growled, that must be that deplorable hunting goddess. Artemis.

"You say that like you could possibly hope to capture me, Moon Goddess" Perseus spat.

"If I cannot have them alive, I shall have them dead!" Perseus had forgotten about that metaphorical and possibly literal thorn in his side. Perseus watched as he rushed towards the sky and sea spawn. Before the daughter of Athena, still winded from Perseus' kick, forced herself onto his back and drove her knife into it.

"Fire!" The apparent second in command of the hunters commanded.

A series of arrows were let loose in the direction of both Perseus and the monster. Arrows struck the manticore in the neck and chest, sending him staggering. Perseus simply raised an eyebrow at the arrows. Freezing time around them and leaving them suspended in mid air.

"This is not the end Huntress! You shall pay" The monster threatened, as he leaped off of the cliff, daughter of Athena in tow.

The demigods from that disgusting camp froze in shock at what just happened, as the gunship opened fire on the hunters.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt" The goddess announced, before thrusting out her hand and turning the helicopter into a flock of ravens. She turned her attention to the one remaining threat.

"Who are you" She questioned, hunting knifes appearing in her hand as she stalked towards her prey. "And how did you stop those arrows"

Perseus gulped as hunters, campers and gods alike turned to face him. He spun and dropped into a roll, picking up the Daughter of Zeus' shield as he blocked the plethora of arrows that inevitably targeted him.

"I am the reason you will lose this war, Artemis." He growled, shooting up as he sliced through the next volley of arrows with his blade.

"You cannot hope to challenge a god, boy. Now, be good and come with me, my father will want to see you." She growled in response.

"I will not come willingly, _niece_ " Perseus grinned as the intended shock factor kicked in. Perseus used this distraction to attempt to retreat. Before a single arrow landed in front of him. Stopping him in his tracks.

"You are a child of Kronos? You lie!" Artemis demanded, worry seeping into her voice.

"My father has not truly risen yet, he had enough strength to father me. It will be a matter of time before he has risen to take back what is his" Perseus froze time around the two, dropping to one knee at the energy that trick cost him. He couldn't keep it up for long, the pain in his gut was intensifying. Pointing his sword at his niece, he beckoned her forward.

"You dare challenge a goddess? Very well, son of Kronos. You will regret that" The goddess readied her hunting knifes, advancing on the young boy.

Perseus made the first move, swinging his sword at her exposed midsection in a futile attempt to gut her. The goddess moved with unprecedented speed, instantly going on the offensive. Her movements a blur of silver as she hacked and slashed at the Demi-titan. Perseus parried as many of her attacks as he could, but she was too fast. Faster than even Atlas. Perseus grew worried, he was out of his depth here.

His time freeze was broken as the hunters and campers looked around, confused at what had just happened. Before being drawn to the sound of the battle that raged on in the middle of the field.

Perseus was on the defensive, barely keeping up with her movements and tiring very quickly. He had one last trick left. Time slowed around Artemis, taking with it the remainder of Perseus' energy. He raised his sword at her.

"You will never defeat us, goddess" Perseus went on the offensive, using the last dregs of his energy to assault the huntress. The hunters had finally come to their senses and drew back their bows in defence of their lady.

"LOOSE!" The slightly Persian girl shouted. As a sea of arrows flew towards Perseus.

His eyes widened. He had a choice here, he could either be skewered by the moon goddess, or impaled by the arrows of her hunt. Perseus made his choice, he raised his shield at the sky and cowered behind it. Defending himself from the arrows but leaving his side open to the goddess.

She did not let this go freely, delivering a powerful kick that sent the boy sprawling backwards with a loud crack. Perseus groaned, ribs were definitely broken. He tried to rise to his feet but the goddess was back on him instantly, her hunting knifes making cuts all over him as she kicked his sword out of his hand.

"This is your last chance to surrender _boy_." Artemis spat, pressing one of her hunting knifes into his throat hard enough to draw blood.

"I yield!" Perseus groaned, shame washed over him. He had failed his father, he couldn't even defeat a lowly moon goddess. How could he hope to usher in a new Titan age? Shaking these thoughts away, he rose onto his knees with a grunt. He would at least be captured with dignity. Blood poured down from the numerous cuts that decorated him.

"Wise choice, _boy_ " Artemis growled. A pair of silver shackles appearing in her hand, she forced them onto Perseus, before cracking him across the skull with the hilt of her knives. The world went black for Perseus as he fell backwards.

* * *

Perseus awoke with a pounding headache, he must've suffered yet another defeat at the hand of his uncle. He attempted to move his left arm before finding it surrounded in a prison of cool metal. He tried to move his other arm, finding it in the same predicament. Panicking, Perseus snapped his eyes open. Finding himself in shackles on the floor in front of 12 massive beings. The Olympians.

This did not comfort Perseus, who grew even more panicked, he couldn't be captured. This wasn't happening. He fruitlessly struggled against the shackles. Trying to rewind time around them. Trying anything to escape.

"I wouldn't try use your powers if I were you." One of the male beings stated, a metal brace supported his leg. "Those chains are celestial bronze, they dampen your powers"

"You must be Hephaestus. " Perseus growled. "What a waste of godhood."

"Bold words from the boy that is lying in my chains.". The god chuckled at his insult, filling Perseus with rage and embarrassment.

Perseus glared at the sight in front of him, at his brother. King of the Gods, the pretender sat on his throne with his master bolt, eyes looking dangerously at Perseus. "So, we meet at last _brother"_ Perseus spat. "I have been waiting for this for a long time"

At this reveal the council erupted into chaos. With the gods calling him a liar and shouting insults at the prisoner.

"SILENCE! Who are you really demigod, Kronos lays at the bottom of Tartarus in literal pieces. So you cannot possibly be his son" Zeus demanded, his master bolt glowing threateningly

"He was powerful enough to possess a mortal" Perseus grinned. "He knew he that his first Demi-god son would inherit a great amount of his power, and would serve as a valuable weapon in the next war. I am privileged to be that weapon"

"You dare side against the gods" Zeus thundered, shooting to his feet and pointing his weapon at his shackled sibling.

"You are nothing but a pretender Zeus, you betrayed your own blood and usurped the throne, soon I will stand here, and tear Olympus down brick by brick."

"You cannot possibly think you are getting out of this room boy." A goddess chuckled. Perseus looked at her, instantly recognising the grey eyes.

"Well Athena, as of this moment your daughter is residing in Mount Othrys. Should you wish to see her again then I wouldn't recommend killing me" Perseus' eyes glinted. "If you kill me then she and the majority of all your spawn will unfortunately meet a sudden unexpected demise"

Perseus was lying through his teeth, they wouldn't kill the daughter of Athena, they needed her as bait for a much bigger fish. Athena shot to her feet in shock at the fate of her daughter. Battle armour appearing over her as she stomped towards the prisoner.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS IN MOUNT OTHRYS." Athena yelled.

Perseus simply smirked in response.

"He is lying about killing them" A blond god revealed, he was sitting in a golden throne. Apollo, god of truth. Perseus would have facepalmed if he could at the detail he overlooked.

"Athena, calm down return to your throne at once." Zeus thundered. Athena glared maliciously at the young demi-titan, before reluctantly returning to her throne.

"The boy could be useful leverage against the titans father, I would not recommend killing him" A man who Perseus knew as Ares said. "Hostages are very useful in war" He explained as the council looked at him in shock.

"That… Is a surprisingly wise plan Ares" Athena relented. "He can stay at camp under guard."

Perseus' eyes widened. He would rather face Tartarus than go to that god awful camp.

"If you sent me to that camp I will slaughter every one of your offspring until none remain" Perseus hissed.

"Why not keep him on Olympus under our guard?" Dionysus asked, clearly wanting this meeting over and done with.

"There are many minor gods that have betrayed us to the titans, they could easily mount a rescue operation" Athena theorised. Her calculating glare hadn't left the Demi-titan since he was brought to Olympus. "If we send him to camp with a god or goddess as a guard he could not overpower them to kill any demigods"

"Very well… It is decided. The boy will go to Camp Half-Blood under guard. However, he cannot be allowed to use his time powers. He is too powerful to be left with them" Zeus decreed.

"He could remain with the shackles" Hephaestus said. "They dampen his powers and reflexes"

Perseus was about to complain further, before he thought about it. Through the camp he could tear the gods apart from within. There was spies of his father in the camp that he could use to communicate with his father. If he did not see him in dreams. This was a golden opportunity. The gods have signed their fate by not killing me, Perseus grinned maliciously.

"You can send me to camp but I won't need a guard, I swear on the river styx I won't kill any of your spawn while I'm at that camp." Thunder boomed in the distance at Perseus' promise. The gods seemed uneasy about this. However, they could not spare a god to babysit the demi-titan even if he was too powerful to be let loose.

"Alright… However you are not allowed your weapons or armour back, they are too dangerous for the campers. Chiron and Dionysus can step in and stop the boy if he goes out of line or tries to escape."

"My hunters are also at the camp, They can keep an eye on our prisoner" Artemis suggested.

"Poseidon, the boy can sleep in your cabin. Your son is adept at swordsmanship is he not?" Zeus questioned. The underlying motive was not missed here. If Perseus was to kill Theseus it would benefit Zeus as his daughter would become the prophecy child. "In the event Perseus attempts anything the sea spawn can put him in his place"

Perseus almost scoffed out loud, as if that useless demigod could stand a chance against him, he was the protégé of Atlas himself! Demigods were no match for his skill with a blade.

"Yes he is, but why must he sleep in my cabin Zeus." Poseidon gripped his trident, his knuckles turning white at his brothers words.

"It was only a suggestion, brother. The titan spawn can't stay with my daughter as the camp does have rules against males and females being alone in cabins, does it not" Zeus reasoned.

Poseidon relented, slumping back in his throne, but if the arrogant demi-titan laid a finger on his son. He would show him the true power of the gods.

"Now that that is out of the way, Artemis, please give us a briefing of the events in Maine"

Artemis stood up. "Well father, my hunters and I arrived in search for a powerful monster scent we had been tracking for weeks. We stumbled upon a stand off of sorts. The son of Poseidon was protecting 2 unknown demigods from the manticore, while the daughter of Athena and your daughter were battling the titan spawn. Just as he was about to kill the daughter of Athena my hunters interrupted them, the manticore tried to grab your daughter and the son of Poseidon. Wanting to take them down with him but Athenas daughter sacrificed herself for them." Athena sat back in her chair, so that was what the boy meant when he said the titans had her daughter. "After this the boy revealed himself to be a son of Kronos and froze time around us, we fought and I won." Artemis finished.

"You leave out the fact your hunters had to save you when we fought." Perseus rebuked. Causing a jet of silver light to send him sprawling across the floor. Perseus groaned as he felt even more of his ribs snap under the force of the impact.

"And where are the demigods now?" Zeus asked, smirking at the son of Kronos' groans of pain.

"I took them to camp Father" Apollo grinned, showing off a row of pearly white teeth that were almost as bright as the sun.

"You better not have flirted with my hunters Apollo" Artemis twirled her hunting knife threateningly. Causing her twin to gulp

"N-Never Arty!"

Artemis glowered at the nickname.

"Enough." Zeus put a stop to the sibling banter before its could get out of hand, as its usually did. "Now, boy. We have some questions for you that I recommend you answer, for your sake." Zeus threatened, the Olympians clutched their respective weapons of power in agreement.

Perseus knew that he had to answer the questions, he had no doubt that the Olympians would stop him from seeing the sun until the end of the war if he didn't cooperate. Something that could set back his fathers plans decades.

"I will cooperate." Perseus gritted out, pushing himself onto his knees as he let out a groan of pain.

"When were you born, boy?" Hera, surprisingly, started the interrogation.

"August 18th, 1993"

"Why you wait so long to reveal yourself? Why not help Kronos get the master bolt or stop the camp from getting the fleece." Artemis questioned, her eyes narrowing suspicously.

"I was… Commanded by my father to not interfere with those missions." Perseus grudgingly revealed. "Are you done?"

"No, what missions have you done for Kronos." Athena asked.

"I was mostly sent to put down any demigod that turned down our generous offer of a place in our army." Perseus smiled, an artist took pleasure in his work. After all.

The effect was instantaneous, the council once again erupted into arguments and calls for his head. Perseus was sure the word Tartarus was thrown around a fair amount. He grinned at the chaos he caused.

"Get him out of my sight, Hermes, take him to that camp and brief Chiron on todays events." Zeus forced out, struggling not to smite down the murderer before him. As many of the council struggled to hold back their true forms.

Hermes reluctantly nodded and roughly grabbed Perseus, teleporting him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its a bit late, wasn't happy with the old draft so took a bit of time to redo it. Hope you enjoy the third chapter of Son Of Time! Please review, I am keen for any ideas or suggestions you might have!**

* * *

 **Luke POV**

Luke stood at the right of Atlas, watching the pathetic manticore give its account of the events. The stupid manticore had gotten Perseus kidnapped, while Luke and Perseus had never got along - with Perseus being jealous of Luke's closeness with this father - Luke respected Perseus' skill enough to know that the demititan was not an easy prisoner to take.

"So… You're telling me, that because you wanted to capture the demigods yourself. The pathetic olympians captured one of our most valuable war assets!." Atlas bellowed, his massive form shaking with? rage.

"Not only did you get him captured, you also failed in securing the two powerful demigods! You only got this lowly daughter of Athena!?" Atlas gestured towards the daughter of Athena, who was struggling under the immense weight of the sky.

"She will be useful as bait, my general" Luke chipped in. "The virgin goddess cannot resist a damsel in distress"

"You better hope so boy. You can be the one to inform Kronos about this development" Atlas commanded with a grin did not meet his eyes, which promised pain. "Now I want all of your spies in that camp and on Olympus to drop everything they are doing and hunt for Perseus. Finding him is of the upmost importance, do _not_ fail me."

Luke shivered with fear at the tone of the Generals voice. Before taking off in the direction of the throne room. Demigods and monsters alike shook their heads in sympathy at the son of Hermes, the Titan King would not take the news about Perseus well. Luke found it hard to ignore the blonde girl who was screaming in agony under the sky. Only to remind him of the childhood they shared and the bond they formed.

His eyes hardened, that Luke Castellan was dead. He died the day his father failed to rescue him from Ladon. He died the day the gods sent him to his death. The old Luke would drop everything to get an inkling of attention from his father. Not this Luke, this Luke would have his revenge when Olympus laid in ruins and the gods in chains.

Yet, part of Luke yearned to go and save Annabeth. Part of him felt horrible for tricking her into taking the sky, to condemn her to the pain and struggle it entailed. This was all that remained of the old Luke Castellan. A subdued voice in the back of his head, whispered in defeat.

As Luke approached the door to the throne room. He braced himself for the torture he risked at the hands of his lord. Kronos was many things but it was obvious he cared in some way for his son, whether that was in a fatherly way or the way a soldier cared for his sword was debatable. Luke adjusted his armour, hoping that it would take some of the force of whatever punishment Kronos deemed just.

Luke hesitantly knocked on the door, wondering if it was too late to back out of this and send a grunt to do it. He sighed, too late to back out now. He pushed the massive door open, revealing the cavernous room it hid. Luke had been in this room too many times and it had lost the awe-inducing effect it had.

He made a beeline for the golden sarcophagus of the titan king, instantly dropping to his knees before it.

" _Luke, my child, I trust you have come to report the success of the mission?"_ A cruel voice spoke. Luke grimaced, wishing he had just stayed at that blasted camp. At least he wouldn't be here to tell Kronos that his son was in the hands of the Olympians, he mused.

"T-There was a complicated in the mission, master" Luke stumbled out, closing his eyes as he awaited for the consequences.

" _A complication… Out with it then, son of Hermes"_

Luke gulped, here it came. "Perseus… Fought valiantly but the olympians captured him" He spoke fast, hoping that Kronos would not understand his words.

Instantly, an invisible force sent Luke flying into a wall. His armour unfortunately doing very little to protect him against the brunt of the impact.

" _PERSEUS WAS WHAT!?_ " The voice bellowed out, causing Luke to grimace at the power it held. " _HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN"_

Luke painfully pulled himself up off the floor, remaining on his knees in fear of angering the titan even more.

"The manticore disobeyed direct orders and pursued the demigod targets himself. He led them to a cliff where the hunters of Artemis were waiting, they interrupted Perseus who was about to kill a daughter of Athena and a daughter of Zeus. Perseus fought the goddess one on one himself but her hunters overwhelmed him and Artemis captured him. We did manage to capture the wisdom goddess' daughter when the manticore escaped."

There was silence as Kronos digested the boys' words.

" _So you're telling me... That at the expense of my greatest warrior and my son… We were UNABLE TO EVEN ACCOMPLISH THE MISSION"_ Another wave of energy sent Luke once again careening back into the wall. He impacted it front first with a crack, he could definitely feel some ribs break as he held back tears of pain.

"I-I'm sorry my lord we are doing everything we can to get him back." Luke gritted out, struggling to keep himself composed. "We should have Perseus back as soon as we find out where the Olympians are taking him."

" _Very well… You will not fail me again, son of Hermes. Your next failure will be your last."_ The titan threatened, filling Luke with fear. " _And bring me that foolish manticore, he has hindered us too much this time"_

Relief filled Luke's body, to say the least. The manticore could face the brunt of Kronos' anger, Luke did not envy the beast. He scrambled to his knees and into a bow in front of the golden sarcophagus.

"Thank you for your mercy my lord. I will not fail you again." Luke grovelled.

" _You may leave"_

Luke had no problems to oblige that command, he all but ran out of the room. Nursing his injured ribs Luke approached the struggling blonde under the sky, streaks of grey decorated her hair as sweat drenched her entire body.

"Annie… It doesn't have to be this way. Just join us Annie, we can be a family again." Luke pleaded, he could not bear to see her in that state. She looked at him, her eyes a startling grey sea of betrayal and anger.

"I will never join the titans Castellan." The demigod spat defiantly, her voice quivering and revealing her struggle. "We used to be family Luke, you _promised_ " She whispered.

A wave of emotion hit Luke, the old Luke Castellan trying to break through. He lay a hand on the hilt of his sword, Backbiter, reminding him of his vital role in the rise of the Titans. Helping him push the doubt in his mind even further down.

"I was naive then, Annabeth. The gods dont care about us!" Luke yelled, raising his arms in frustration. Why couldn't she _see_. See that the gods view them as disposable heros. Play things to amuse themselves. "If they did, my mom wouldnt be crazy. They wouldnt have sent me on an _impossible_ quest, and the Hermes cabin wouldnt be littered with children the gods forgot about or who didnt have 'worthy' blood."

His words hit the daughter of Athena like a freight train, flinching with each word as if it were a blow. Luke hardened his resolve, turning on his heel and resisting the urge to glance back at the crying girl. He had a war to win.

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

When they arrived at the camp, Hermes harshly threw Perseus to the ground. Perseus looked around, they looked to be outside of some blue house. In the distance he could see the outline of the U shape of cabins, one for each god. Teenagers dressed in orange t-shirts and armour ran around the camp. A half man - half horse interrupted Perseus from his investigation of the camp. 'This must be my brother Chiron' Perseus mused.

"Lord Hermes!" The centaur bowed. "What brings you to camp, and who's this with you?"

"I'm here against my will, Oh _brother of mine_ " Perseus interjected before the god could explain, gesturing to the shackles decorating his wrists. "These aren't just a fashion statement."

The words had the same effect they had on Zeus. Chiron, trainer of heroes, was speechless. His jaw moved up and down formulating words that never came.

"The great Chiron, trainer of heroes. Speechless. Never thought I would see the day!" Perseus grinned.

Chirons head shot round to Hermes.  
"This is a joke, isn't it?"

Hermes shook his head. "Im afraid not, Chiron. He really is the first demi titan son of Kronos."

"Why is he here? Surely Zeus knows better than to have a demi-titan at this camp." Chiron questioned, thunder boomed in the distance in response.

"He's to remain here for an unknown amount of time I'm afraid. It's too much of a risk to hold him on Olympus, what with the talk of traitors. The shackles on his wrist are limiting his powers, so he isn't as much of a threat as he could be." Hermes informed. "Zeus commanded he stays in the Poseidon cabin, Theseus can subdue him if he tries anything. Heres his weapon, dont let him have it." Hermes gave a golden ring to Chiron. Hermes leaned in towards the centaur and whispered in his ear. Perseus strained to make out some of the words.

" _Just... Kronos scythe... Soul reap."_ He could make out the geist of the conversation.

"Speaking of shackles, dont you think you can find anything a bit more... Discreet?" Perseus smirked. Trying not to show his feeling of anger at the fate of his sword "I mean I love chains as much as the next guy but surely this would raise a bit of suspicion."  
Hermes narrowed his eyes at Perseus, before relenting. "I suppose your right" The god sighed, before snapping his fingers at the shackles, causing them to turn into a silver wristwatch. "This still limits your powers, so I wouldn't try anything." The god warned. Thunder rumbled again in the distance. "Thats my queue to leave, probably for the best not to tell the campers theres the son of a titan with them. Say he's a legacy of Poseidon or something. See ya!" Hermes flashed away, leaving the two sons of Kronos in stunned silence.

In the distance, a conch horn sounded.

"Well. It seems lunch has begun." Chiron sighed. "Whats your name, child"

"My name is Perseus, centaur. Don't delude yourself into thinking I'm one of the other demigod children that you can father and train. I am _nothing_ like them _weak_ children." Perseus spat venomously. "I am the favoured son of Kronos himself! "

"How was Kronos able to have you? He has been in Tartarus for the last millenia!" Chiron asked, his eyes filled with worry and a bit of fear.

"I got told he possessed the body of a mortal. After all, a weapon that is free of all ancient laws is beneficial to the war effort."

"So thats all you consider yourself? A weapon?"

"I am the blade of Kronos, an extension of his will. When we prevail in this war I shall rule by his side for millenia!" Perseus exclaimed, he wanted to strike the centaur down for its insolence.

"I see..." Chiron said, struggling to come up with a response to the boys' outburst.

"I would appreciate my weapon back, Centaur." Perseus demanded, his golden eyes narrowed at Chiron.

"I'm afraid I cant do that, child. Lord Hermes told me of the blades nature. You can get a blade from the armoury." Chiron explained, there was no possible way he was giving the possibly psychopathic son of Time a blade, especially one that was as dangerous as the scythe of Kronos. "Now come, we must introduce you to the campers."

Perseus scowled as he reluctantly followed the centaur over the river. How dare this beast deny him his use of hisblade? That blade had seen more combat than the puny war god could _dream_ of. No matter, he could not risk the gods changing their mind and just sending him to Tartarus. That would be quite inconvenient, to say the least.

"So what happens at this camp, I've heard the worst from the smart ones that defected from your little regime." Perseus asked conversationally, making Chiron flinch at the casual remark about the children he failed to save from the temptation of the titans.

"Well tomorrow is a friendly game of Capture the flag against the hunters, you'll be on the campers team of course. In the meantime I'll introduce you to the campers and you can get situated in the Poseidon cabin, you should also visit the armoury and get armour and a sword or whatever weapon you prefer." Chiron was wary about giving the boy any form of weapon, he had an idea about who trained the boy and what they were capable of. The only reason he wasn't up at Olympus protesting Perseus's presence was because Hermes had informed him of the oath. While he didn't like it, he couldn't disobey a direct order from Zeus himself.

"I already have armour, centaur. I wont be needing any of that from your pathetic armoury." Perseus spat. Chiron was starting to get weary of the boys arrogance and superiority complex.

"Where is it then, my boy?"

Perseus tried to summon his armour using the magic it was enchanted with, waiting for it to appear around him as it usually did. He frowned when the familiar black hoplite armour didn't appear to protect him. He tried again, nothing. Perseus could have strangled the smirking centaur there and then, the centaur clearly knew he couldn't summon his armour. Perseus glanced at his wrist. Of course! The shackles must be preventing all magical items from returning to him! That's why the sword still lay in the hands of the beast and not on his right wrist, as it should have returned.

Chiron watched the boys' inner struggle, trying not to smile at the childish frustration etched on the boys face. The future general of Kronos indeed, he mused. Hopefully it was not too late for the boy and he could still turn him for the better, Chiron didn't know if he could handle another Luke Castellan.

"So I guess a visit to the armoury is on the table after all?" Chiron smiled at the boy, only fuelling his anger. Surprisingly, Perseus did not retaliate with a snide remark or insult. He just stayed silent, his eyes scanning the camp around him. As if looking for threats or anything he could use to escape. His harsh golden eyes filled with a sense of wonder and excitement, a foreign emotion to the young demi titan.

They walked past the U shape of multicoloured cabins. "Thats where you'll be staying, the Poseidon cabin. You'll be with Theseus, a demigod son of -" Chiron said, gesturing to a cabin built out of rough grey stone, decorated with seashells and coral.

"We've met, I almost killed the two companions of his" Perseus harshly interrupted, not appreciating the small talk the centaur was trying to start.

Chiron was speechless for a moment, before continuing as if nothing happened. "Ah yes, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. Them three are some of the best fighters at camp."

"If thats your best fighters I pity you in the war to come"

Chiron, once again, wanted to curse the gods for sending the boy here. He was actively plotting against Olympus. Chiron understood the importance of hostages but still, was this necessary?

They continued the rest of the walk in silence, entering the dining pavilion during lunch. It was filled with teenagers, all talking amongst themselves and enjoying themselves. Perseus felt a foreign emotion enter him. Was it... Jealousy? Perseus growled and tried to squash that feeling down before it could grow. He was not jealous of these campers, what was there to be jealous of? He had been trained by the best fighters, given the best weapons and was fated to lead the war against Olympus! Yet, no matter how hard Perseus tried to convince himself otherwise, some part of him _was_ jealous. Jealous that these campers could have a normal childhood, with friends and family.

Perseus steeled his emotions, disregarding as all the campers turned silent and turned to look at the new camper who had entered the hall. Chatter burst out immediately, why was Chiron himself escorting the demigod? Why did he look so old? How did he survive so long on his own? Perseus ignored it all and followed Chiron to the table at the end, the wine god had already took his seat and was talking animatedly to nymphs that surrounded him. When he seen Perseus and Chiron enter, he stopped talking.

Chiron pounded one of his hoofs against the marble flooring, causing the talkative campers to be silenced.

"Campers! I'm sure you all are wondering who this boy behind me is. This is Perseus, he is a... Descendent of Poseidon, and as such will be staying with Theseus in the Poseidon cabin." All eyes spun to the boy sitting on his lonesome at one of the tables. Perseus glowered at the centaur. _A descendant of the sea god_. It was an insult! He was probably more powerful than most of the demigods at this stupid camp, yet they would all see him as a lowly descendant. He kept quiet however, he did not need the extra attention. "He will be staying with us for the foreseeable future. I hope you all give him a proper camp half blood welcome!"

The campers clapped respectfully at the end of the centaurs speech.

"Go sit at the Poseidon table, Perseus, you can ask for any drink you can imagine and it will appear." Chiron whispered, before heading to Dionysus' table.

Perseus glared a hole in the back of the centaurs head, before reluctantly proceeding to the table in question. He was greeted by a grinning son of Poseidon gesturing towards the space on the bench opposite him excitedly.

Perseus groaned internally. This would be fun. He took the seat opposite the son of Poseidon.

"Hey! Perseus is it? I'm Theseus, son of Poseidon. I guess were related?" The boy fired out like a machine gun. Perseus massaged his temples, this was going to be a long day.

"Yeah, it's Perseus, guess I'm staying with you now." Perseus grunted out. Whispering into his goblet. He may hate mortals but some of their food and drink was delicious. He sipped on the Fanta that had appeared. "Chiron said something about Capture the Flag? Whats that like?"

That set the boy off, the two stayed there talking for the rest dinner. The boy got on Perseus' nerves but he was friendly enough. He just hoped he didn't make the correlation between Perseus and the man who had almost killed his friends at Westover Hall. That would be an awkward conversation. Eventually the campers filed out of the pavilion.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Perseus asked Theseus.

"Now its free time, I'm headed to the arena to train for tomorrows game. Want to join?"

"I have no weapons or armour, the centau- Chiron said I should head to the armoury."

"Oh sorry! I forgot you'd need that! I'll take you there now." The two boys headed over to the armoury, falling into a comfortable silence. Perseus was beginning to tolerate Theseus, he was a bit talkative but other than that he was decent enough. He would prove a valuable asset for Kronos in the war to come, when Perseus turned him against the gods.

They were interrupted in their approach to the armoury by a trio of burly looking campers dressed in camouflage , led by a massive girl.

"Another newbie!" The lead said. "Time for initiation!"

Perseus raised an eyebrow at the girl, so this was his first encounter with a bully?

"Clarisse why don't you go annoy more campers, I'm trying to show Perseus around!" Theseus exclaimed, clearly used to the girl's behaviour.

"Arent you going to introduce us, Wright?" Clarisse asked.

"This is Perseus err...-"

"Jackson" Perseus supplied, he only knew the name from an eavesdropping session on a conversation between Luke and Atlas.

"Perseus Jackson, he's a legacy of Poseidon."

"So hes only a weak legacy?" The girl and her henchmen started laughing, Perseus went red with rage. If only they knew who he really was, he was more powerful than all of them combined.

"And who might you be" Perseus demanded rudely, as he took a step towards the group.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"You're calling me weak? You're the daughter of the weakest Olympian! Even that pitiful wine god is more powerful than your dad!" Perseus started laughing, causing the girl to go red with rage.

"You're going to regret that" She growled, dropping into a fighting stance and taking out a spear. Her companions did the same, taking out a sword and spear respectively.

Theseus looked between the two nervously, unsure if he should intervene. Perseus put a hand up.

"Stay back kiddo, I've got this." he smirked, dropping into a similar stance.

"Wheres your weapon, newbie?" Clarisse sneered, her spear seeming to crack with electricity. Interesting, Perseus thought.

"I won't be needing one against you three"

That was the final straw for the daughter of Ares, who broke into a charge at Perseus. Perseus smiled maliciously, the familiar rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. He loved the little things, like how much he was going to hurt this upstart daughter of Ares. His promise was only about killing the children of the gods, after all.

Letting the girl continue her charge, Perseus sidestepped at the last second. Planting a foot in her side and sending her sprawling to the ground. Instantly dropping into a roll to avoid the flash of celestial bronze that would have cleaved him in two.

Perseus analysed the fight. It wouldn't be particularly difficult, but that spear the girl carried could prove dangerous. Perseus lunged towards the male of the group, pushing the palm of his hand into the boys nose. Causing it to erupt in a shower of blood. His opponent dropped the sword which Perseus swooped down and picked up. Delivering a swift kick to the boys midsection, sending him sprawling backwards. Perseus looked around at the remaining two opponents, Clarisse had just recovered from his kick and the other girl was looking in shock at their groaning brother, rolling around in pain.

The two girls glanced at each other and charged Perseus in unison. They were too predictable. He didn't even need his powers to deal with this. He sidestepped a thrust from Clarisses spear.

"You know, a spear isn't well suited for close combat. Heres how"

Perseus threw down the sword before grabbing the spear with both hands, lifting it and vaulting the girl into the ground. Before yanking it from her and driving it through the loose side of her camouflage t shirt, pinning her to the ground. One left.

Perseus bent down, picking his sword. Pitiful. He hadn't even had to use a weapon yet. Looking at the remaining combatant with a predatory look in his eye, he proceeded forwards. Kicking her spear aside as it came around in a clumsy attempt to knock him off his feet. He feinted a lunge right before driving a fist into the girls stomach. Following it up with a sword hilt to the temple. Out cold.

Perseus walked over to the ring leader, who looked at him in shock and a bit of fear. He yanked her spear from the ground, looking it over.

"This is a nice weapon, I'll give you that. Wasted on the likes of you, though" Peruses said thoughtfully, before cracking the spear in half over his knee. He threw the pieces back at the shocked daughter of Ares.

He walked back to Theseus and the crowd of shocked campers that had gathered.

"So... You were going to show me the armoury?" He grinned.

Camp half blood might be fun after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: No excuses for the late upload, just had a lot on and didn't have time to focus on this. But Im back now! For real this time. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of Son of Time. Please rate and review, constructive criticism is welcome!**

Perseus was pleasantly surprised by the armoury, it was littered with all kinds of armour and weaponry. A demigods paradise. After much deliberation he ended up choosing standard celestial bronze Spartan hoplite armour, that vaguely resembled his own. He found difficulty picking a sword that balanced right with him, but he eventually found a leaf shaped blade that he could manage. It wasn't as good as his own sword, but it would do.

Theseus had still fired away words like an assault rifle. A non stop barrage that annoyed Perseus to no end. The boy never shut up. Talking about how great camp was and how he loved capture the flag. He needed a break.

Most of the camp had heard about his beat down of Clarisse and her goons by now, and he seemed to be some sort of local hero. He couldn't wait for the kids to move on to something else, the constant whispers and attention bothered him to no end. Theseus assured him the campers would move on, and that something very similar had happened when he first went to camp. Funnily enough, he had also broke Clarisse's spear multiple times.

Tonight was capture the flag against the Hunters of Artemis, their very presence agitated Perseus. They were the only reason he got captured. If they hadn't interfered he would be back at Othrys reporting success to his father, and getting his praise over that overzealous son of Hermes.

He had yet to locate a spy for his father without arousing suspicion in the son of Poseidon, who followed him like a hawk. Unfortunately, the duo were now on their way to the big house. Where Theseus was itching to introduce his new cabin mate to Thalia. Something ironic about the fact he put her in the makeshift hospital, Perseus mused. He was currently wearing his armour with his sword by his side, in preparation for the game tonight. He would get his revenge on the hunters, after all, he had not made promises about not harming the hunters. He grinned evilly.

He had noticed the son of Poseidon was quite hung up over the missing daughter of Athena. So much as to have an angry outburst at Dionysus earlier, Perseus wanted to shake the boys hand for that. There was hope for him yet. The entire camp seemed to have some sort of sad air around her disappearance. Personally, Perseus couldn't see the big deal. Not that he cared, he just wanted out of this camp as soon as possible.

Capture the flag was only a hour or so away, so they didn't have much time to visit Thalia. The son of Poseidon kept going on about how they would get along, it made Perseus doubt his earlier decision to try recruit him. He could also try recruit the daughter of Zeus, two children of the so called 'Big Three' could prove very valuable.

Walking into the the big house he was greeted by a young blonde boy, who was tending to the spiky haired girl.

"Hey Will!" Theseus greeted. "Hows Thalia doing?"

"Hey Theseus, yeah she's going to be alright." The apparent 'doctor' looked up at the son of Poseidon. "She only has a few broken ribs and a broken arm where she says her shield was kicked out her hand. Who did it to her?"

"It was this guy in pitch black armour, I couldn't see much from where I was. He was a hell of a fighter though, he tore through Thalia and A-Annabeth like they were nothing." Theseus said, his voice dropping when he mentioned Annabeth's name. A solemn air took over the room, as Perseus stood awkwardly. He didn't care about these people but he didn't really know how to act.

"I didn't know Annabeth but she sounds nice." Perseus offered, lying through his teeth. He had a cover to maintain after all.

"She's the best." Theseus said proudly. "You can meet her when we get her back from the titans!"

Perseus doubted that would happen.

"What happened at the school anyway? Chiron hasn't said much and Thalias been knocked out for the most part." Will asked, curiously.

"Well it was meant to be a simple grab mission for the demigods. I think their still with Chiron or the Hermes cabin. Then when we went to grab them there was a manticore, I left the group and went after the demigods. I really shouldn't have done that… Maybe Annabeth would still be here…" Theseus sighed. Perseus was getting sick of it, if he was being honest. Who cares about a missing demigod, no one cared about the children in the Hermes cabin that defected!

"Its not your fault man, its the titans and Luke" Will comforted the boy.

"Yeah… Still… Anyway, just as we were about to fight the minotaur the guy in black armour came out and fought Annabeth and Thalia, the hunters of Artemis interrupted them and the guy even fought Lady Artemis one on one! She won obviously, and took him to Olympus. We had to wait around for a while until she came back with Apollo to take us to camp. You're dads awesome, by the way." The boy grinned cheekily, though it didn't quite meet his eyes.

Suddenly, movement stirred in the background. It seemed Thalia had woken up.

"T-Theseus? Will? What happened? Who's this guy? Wheres Annabeth!" The confused girl asked. Firing out question after question.

"Erm… Thalia… Annabeth gone… She got kidnapped by the titans." Will informed the girl gently, seeing that Theseus was still going through grief about it.

"WHAT! YOU'RE LYING! ANNIE NEVER GOT KIDNAPPED, WHERE IS SHE?!" The girl, now in hysterics cried out. Shooting out of bed like a rocket.

Instantly, she moaned in pain. Clutching her chest as her once-broken ribs ached.

"What happened Theseus." The crying girl softly asked the boy.

Thats all it took for Theseus as well to break down, he brought Thalia into a hug.

"That black armour guy fought you both and won, he had knocked you out. Lady Artemis and her hunters showed up and took the guy to Olympus. When the hunters got there… The manticore tried to grab you and I but Annabeth… Annabeth jumped on his back to save us. She saved us, pinecone face." The boy whispered, Perseus could still hear as he stood with Will. The duo unsure of what to do.

"Who was the guy in the black armour, he was a dangerous fighter… He had me and Annie down in seconds! Its his fault!" Thalia exclaimed, shooting backwards out of the embrace the two were in.

"I'm not sure… I was too far away to see any of his face. Do you remember anything?"

"I only seen his eyes under his helmet… They were _gold_. They glowed and it felt like I was moving through syrup, while he was still the same speed."

"Gold eyes? Perseus you have gold eyes do you not?" All eyes in the room snapped to him.

Shit.

He had overlooked that basic detail it seemed.

"Yeah I do, you aren't honestly saying it was me fighting them are you" Perseus laughed, trying to cover up his nervousness. If the campers found out this early, the gods would change their mind and imprison him or worse. As he wouldn't be safe at the camp.

Theseus narrowed his eyes for a second, as Thalia did the same. Before Theseus broke into laughter.

"Hahahaha no it couldn't be you. Your a descendent of Poseidon, one of the good guys!" He grinned.

Perseus let out a sigh of relief, faking a laugh back.

"Of course not!"

Thalia however, wasn't convinced.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Perseus. Descendent of Poseidon, at your service. I'm new at camp." He walked over and stuck his hand out.

Thalia grabbed it warily, her eyes softening. If Theseus trusted him then she did too.

"Thalia! You should've seen Perseus' fight against Clarisse! He wiped the floor with her and her siblings! It was awesome!" The boy gushed.

Thalia grinned at the excited demigod, anything to take her mind off the fate of her best friend.

"Let me guess… She chose Percy as the next victim of her 'initiation' ceremony."

Perseus bit back a growl at the butchering of his name. He took a great pride in his name, he was named after the Destroyer after all. However, he would not risk exposing himself over something as pathetic as a nickname, even if it did disgust him.

"Is she that welcoming to every camper?" Perseus asked jokingly. "Must be very popular."

"Like I said she tried the same thing to me, also didn't end well for her. You'd think she learned a lesson but nope!" Theseus chuckled. "Will Thalia be able to fight tonight?" He asked Will.

Will glanced over his notes with a dubious expression.

"I'm not sure Theo, her broken arm and her ribs are nearly healed but I don't think she'll be good enough to fight by tonight."

Thalia's eyes snapped to Will.

"I'm fighting tonight, I'm not letting a sore arm stop me from showing them hunters who's boss." Thalia declared, her eyes hardening.

Will tried to protest but one glare from the girl stopped him in his tracks. If looks could kill…

"Fine, I suppose if you rest until the game and eat as much ambrosia and nectar as you can without burning up, you'll be a bit better for it. Just for the record, I'm advising strongly against this but I can't force you." The doctor relented. "Now you too, visiting over. She needs all the rest she can get now that she's decided to fight."

Theseus tried to protest but they were ushered out by the frantic son of Apollo. Perseus was relieved, he was having a hard time trying to keep his cool and identity in that med bay. Their talk earlier led them far too close to the truth.

"Okay then Perseus let's get dinner before they stop it and then we can wipe the floor with those hunters." Finally, Theseus said something Perseus agreed with.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair, to say the least. With almost the entire head table glaring holes into the back of Perseus' head. Notably, a pair of distinct silver eyes were missing. This peaked Perseus' curiosity. Artemis was always with her hunters. Unless… Unless the plan worked, and they had captured a goddess. A grin crossed Perseus' face. Finally a win in the war.

Perseus struggled to stay awake during the briefing of the capture the flag game. Theseus and Thalia fought over who should be captain, before finally resigning to a silly co-captain agreement. Perseus bit back retorts at every suggestion these kids made. They didn't have a tactical mind between them! After their little verbal sparring match over who should take offence and defence. Perseus assigned himself to the offence team, much to the chagrin of Thalia. Who didn't want the 'newbie messing up her strategy'. It took every ounce of willpower not to cut her throat after that comment.

How pathetic was he, a few days ago if anyone or anything spoke to him like that, they would be on a one way trip down under. Now he's letting pathetic kids ridicule him. Ridicule him! The general of the titan army, the only Demi-titan of Kronos himself!

The spawn of Hades was also beginning to get on his nerves, the boy followed Theseus about like a shadow. Now he was wearing armour that was at least 6 sizes too big for him, commenting non stop about how cool capture the flag was and the real swords. Yawn.

He was interrupted by his half brother explaining the rules of the game. Don't kill anyone etcetera etcetera. The campers then set off with a cheer to the site they would be defending. Theseus elected to place their flag on a big mound of rocks that was for some reason called "Zeus' Fist". Perseus could not see any remote resemblance. Though putting the flag on top of this hill was not a bad decision from Theseus, he mused.

Thalia started commanding the campers around her, even stopping to issue orders to Perseus. He bit back a laugh, he would not be following the orders of a squabbling child. He had his own motivations from tonights match, many of which revolved around that infernal lieutenant.

The horn sounded, indicating the start of the match. Instantly the campers sprung into action, assuming their positions and fixing their helmets. Perseus took his helmet off, he did not need one against such a lowly opponent. Holding the helmet under his left arm with his sword in his right, he broke into a low run, bounding across the river and into the camouflage provided by the woods. Now, he waited.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the crunch of a boot on shrubbery. His head whipped round, seeing a group of 5 girls decked out in silver, trying to flank around the campers main group. He seen a familiar tiara decorating one of the girls heads. A dangerous grin crossed his face, fate was on his side, it seemed.

He threw his helmet behind the group, using the distraction it brought to leap at the closest hunter.

He instantly slashed his sword in a blow that would cleave her head from her body, if not for her surprising reflexes. She jumped backwards with a scream, prompting her hunter friends to draw their weapons and face the unexpected threat.

Perseus didn't waste a second, instantly he was in the middle the group of hunters, his sword a blur as he parried, thrust and slashed his sword in all directions. It was exhilarating. The hunters actually thought they had a chance.

"You know. " Perseus began to say, parrying a blow and slashing at another hunter in the same movement. "You guys aren't very friendly are you?"

That seemed to anger the hunters, driving them to attack him faster and with more force.

"Thats more like it!" He grinned.

As fun as this was, he was getting a bit bored of toying with the hunters, time to go on the offensive.

He brought his sword round in a wide arc. Forcing the group to jump back to avoid being cleaved. Not wasting this short-lived advantage, Perseus pressed forward. Delivering a kick to the knee of the closest hunter, sending her down to the ground with a scream at the brutal snap of bone breaking. One down.

Seeing their 'sister' go down seemed to bring the hunters out of their daze, as they were once again upon him. All yelling.

"Can you guys keep it down? I like my hearing thanks." He remarked. Sidestepping a hunting knife, he grabbed the attackers wrist and drove the palm of his hand into her elbow, causing it to snap into an unnatural shape. He then kicked her in the chest, sending her sprawling to the ground. Two down. Spinning to face his next target, he kicked the ground, sending dirt and twigs into the girls eyes. The effect was instant as she stepped backward, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to regain vision. A simple sword hilt to the temple solved that problem, sending her into the realm of Morpheus as she crumpled.

"And then there were 2." Perseus grinned, circling the remaining lieutenant and her sidekick as they did the same.

"Who are you, _boy_ ** _"_** The sidekick questioned.

"Perseus, legacy of Poseidon. Defeater of hunters" The girl ran at him with a scream. Honestly, riling them up was too easy. The lieutenant commanded the girl to stand down, as she watched on warily.

"Won't even need a sword for this one." Perseus taunted, tossing the weapon to the side. He dropped into a fighting stance.

The girl seemed to approach him in slow motion, as he focused his combat-orientated mind. Just as she was about to skewer him, he skipped left. Kicking her in her side and sending her stumbling off as she struggled to keep her balance. He needed to deal with this one quick. The prize fish awaited and he was never one to keep a lady waiting. He leapt at the hunter, dodging her futile attempt at cutting his chest open. What happened to no intentional maiming?

He surprised her with a jab that sent her head snapping back, seeing literal stars. Following it up with a forceful punch to the stomach that doubled her over in a coughing fit. Finishing it with a roundhouse kick to the head. Down she went. She lasted 10 seconds, he was getting sloppy.

"Last but not least!" Golden eyes snapped to the lone remaining hunter.

The lieutenant looked around at her 4 fallen sisters in shock. Unable to comprehend how anyone, let alone a _boy_ got the best of her 4 finest hunters, and to be able to do it so quickly…

"Thou are not a legacy of Poseidon! Thy are that monstrous titan spawn." The girl realised, having recognised the fighting style and eyes from their earlier altercation.

"Ten points!" Perseus clapped. "However I don't appreciate the hypocritical comment at the end there. Takes one to know one, daughter of Atlas."

Zoe Nightshade stepped backwards in shock, her face turning white as a sheet.

"H-How do thou know, _boy_ ** _"_** she hissed.

"I happen to be fairly close to Atlas, and he talks a lot about you. Zoe." Perseus continued to taunt the girl, beginning to slowly circle her. "Hercules break up with you, did he?"

Hurt flashed across the girls onyx eyes. Repressed memories bubbled to the surface.

"The thing I cant believe is that you actually believed he would take you with him. I mean, I know some gullible people, but seriously?" Perseus let out a cruel laugh. Each word hitting her like a freight train.

"T-T-Thou know nothing of what thou speak, _boy_. I will not give thou the satisfaction of letting thy taunts affect me!" The girl shouted, her wavering voice betraying her words.

Perseus doubled over laughing. "I-I cant believe you actually speak like that. I mean come on. _Thou_ should return to the Shakespearian era. Did you love Romeo and Juliet that much? Didn't think romance was your thing after y'know."

That seemed broke the camels back, as tears began to stream down the typically stoic hunter. She let out a primal scream and began to attack the boy, her hunting knifes dancing back and forth. Trying to slice Perseus into a million pieces, like his father before him. Perseus dodged every blow extravagantly. Faking a dance which only drove the hunter further into anger. In the distance, a conch horn sounded. Signalling the end of the game.

Perseus grew bored of the hunters constant attacks. Breaking past her defence and throwing her backwards onto the ground.

"It seems the game is over. Shame. Quite enjoyed that little warmup." He mused. The game finishing didn't seem to deter the hunter. Who was on her feet once again attacking Perseus.

"Come on Zoe, isn't this getting a little old? ' _Oh dear daddy didn't love me. Better go open my legs to the first demigod I see'_ " He resumed his taunts.

Zoe stopped in her tracks. Onyx met gold. Perseus could see the overwhelming hatred behind the glance, and the pain that it promised. Involuntarily, he gulped. He should really stop taunting her, lest she actually gets angry enough to win the fight. She was still a Demi-titian, after all.

Her flurry of attacks resumed, increasing in speed and intensity. Perseus dropped into a roll towards his discarded sword. Picking it up and dropping into a defensive stance. Zoe didn't hesitate, throwing her selves forward and causing Perseus to start backing up. Taking all his concentration to deflect or dodge the never ending attacks. To an outsider, it would look like two tornados colliding. One silver and one bronze. Perseus was actually beginning to tire out, his skirmish with Clarisse earlier and the other hunters had taken more of a toll than he thought. Zoe however, showed no sign of relenting in the attacks. He was that focused that he never noticed they had left the forest and were now next to the river. The duo were both locked in a dance of death, seemingly evenly matched. Blow for blow.

The sounds of battle and the yells of both combatants drew the curious campers and hunters alike, who had thought the game was over. The crowd also drew in unwanted curiosity, in the form of an Olympian and a centaur.

Perseus needed a Hail Mary here. He was rapidly tiring and the attacks were getting faster and faster. He cursed his own hubris. Taunting a demi-titan of Atlas of all titans. She would draw strength from the anger! Glancing back for a nanosecond, he was running out of space to retreat to. The river was getting closer and closer. Wait… He could use that!

Delivering a kick to the girls stomach, only slowing her down. Perseus ran to the middle of the water. The cool current reinvigorating him. Zoe followed him in, blinded with rage. Perseus switched stance, going on the attack as he pushed forward. Sword no longer just deflecting blows, but starting to find openings to inflict them. The hunter deflected his attempted slash, her knife high above her head. There it was. An opening. Perseus did not waste it, batting her other knife aside with his blade and planting a thunderous kick to her chest. Sending her flying backwards into the water. Perseus pressed the point of his sword onto her throat. Hard enough to draw blood.

"Do you yield, Nightshade?" He asked, panting to regain his breath.

" **ENOUGH** " A male voice pierced the air. " **WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?** ".

The drunk god and the centaur tore frantically through the starstruck crowd.

"Perseus, let Zoe go. Now" The centaur said. Glancing nervously at the man beside him, who was faintly glowing, struggling to keep back his true form.

Perseus hesitated, he could end the huntress here. Get his revenge for her role in his capture. Strike down another hunter. The warrior side of his brain said. However, if he did that then he would get tore apart by the wine god, the hunters, centaur and campers, He could handle the god but without his powers, his chance against all of them was low. The rational side fought.

Perseus made up his mind. Dropping his sword and stepping away from the hunter.

"Big house. Now." The centaur said. The god beside him staying silent. Probably for the better, Perseus mused.

"Chiron, Phoebe, Diana, Naomi and Alexandra are wounded in the forest over there. They need medical attention" Zoe informed Chiron as she struggled to her feet.

Chiron's eyes once again were upon Perseus, like a laser.

" _I will… Deal with this later_. _In. Private._ " The god seethed. Marching over to the woods where her hunters lay, knocked out and injured.

Gasps from the crowd interrupted the drama that had unfolded, as everyone focused on the woods. A green mist was approaching the group.

"This is impossible…" Chiron muttered nervously. "It… She has never left the attic. Never"

Perseus looked in confusion as what appeared to be a mummy walked into the centre of the crowd. Mist curled around everyones feet, then, a voice hissed inside Perseus' head.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python." Perseus scoffed nervously, bit full of himself was he. The mummy turned to face the injured Zoe. "Approach seeker and ask"

Zoe hobbled towards the decaying corpse.

"What must I do to help my goddess?" She asked. Well that appeared to prove Perseus' earlier hypothesis. He grinned widely, not even bothering to conceal it.

" _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _Time shall show the trail,_

 _Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titans curse one must withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parents hand."_

Perseus growled at the third line. He would never lead the Olympian pawns anywhere, let alone Othrys. However, this quest would come in handy, he could sabotage it from the inside.

Perseus grinned, looks like fate was definitely on his side


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Double upload! Hopefully this makes up for the hiatus. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. For those that are confused at Perseus calling Atlas "Uncle", I know that technically they are cousins as Atlas is the son of Iapteus, but I see it as the way their relationship is. The same kinda way that people call close family friends Uncle/Aunt, rather than actual relation. Anyway, now that's cleared up, hope you enjoy this chapter of Son of Time. Any suggestions or criticism is welcome, please review!**

* * *

Perseus was leaning against the wall of what appeared to be a rec room. Watching the chaos ensue around the ping pong table regarding the recent prophecy. It took all his willpower not to scoff at the poor display of organisation before him. Ever since he came to this camp his faith that the titans would prevail only increased, these kids couldn't come to an agreement over something as simple as capture the flag, let alone a war. The hunters presence in the room was definitely not unnoticed, Zoe had not stopped glaring at Perseus the entire time he was there, even when she stood up to argue about leaving to rescue Artemis, her onyx eyes never left his.

"…Campers and hunters prevail, we're supposed to do this together!" Perseus heard Thalia argue, Perseus did not care for the outcome of this meeting, only that he was present on the quest.

"No! The hunters do not need thy help!"

"Your." Thalia grumbled. "No one has said thy in like, 300 years, Zoe. Get with the times."

This only solidified Zoes glare at Perseus. Clearly she had not forgotten his earlier remarks. Perseus winked at the huntress, for a second it looked as if she would fly across the room at the young demi-titan, but a look from Chiron stopped her in her tracks. Clearly he had seen the tension between the two.

Perseus zoned out of the meeting, once again thinking about that dreaded third line of the prophecy. "Time shall show the trail". Apollo had never got a prophecy wrong before, why was he starting now? After all, there was no possible way that Perseus was going to betray his father and his 'uncle'. Plus, Zoe would know the way to Othrys. She used to live next door! Perseus wanted to set that damned skeleton alight for causing him this stress. Perseus was torn from his internal strife by Theseus speaking up, for the first time all meeting.

"We're supposed to have 5." He began. "Why not take 3 hunters and 2 campers, that's more than fair." He directed at Zoe.

Zoe tore her gaze away from Perseus for the first time, giving him a moment of relief. She exchanged a look with Thalia.

"Well." Thalia said. "It does make sense."

"I would prefer to all of the Hunters. We need strength in numbers." Zoe grunted.

"You'll be retracing the goddesses path." Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of the manticore, wherever it is, it moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear, five shall go west. What would your mistress say? 'Too many hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best"

Zoe reluctantly stood down, relenting that Chiron had a point.

"Thats some serious danger you're facing." A mischievous curly haired boy said. "It sounds like two out of the five are going to die."

"One shall be lost in the land without rain." A burly dark skinned boy said. "If I were you, I would stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement between both campers and hunters. A rare sense of agreement.

"Time shall lead the trail, what could that mean?" The beautiful black haired girl next to the boy added.

3 pairs of eyes turned to face Perseus. Who met their gaze stoically. Smirking in acknowledgment which once again riled up a particular huntress.

"Must mean that the specifics will be revealed as the quest progresses." Perseus answered. "The general direction should be all we need. We go west and follow the signs?"

Zoe looked as if she was about to argue but was interrupted once again by the girl.

"And the titans curse must one withstand. What could that mean?"

Perseus winked at Zoe, knowing fine well what that line of the prophecy meant. She ignored him and looked instead to Chiron, who exchanged a nervous glance with her.

"One shall perish by a parents hand." A satyr said, in between stuffing his face. "How is that possible? Who's parent would kill them?"

Perseus grinned in Zoes direction, subtly drawing a finger across his throat. She flinched involuntarily at the boys taunts.

"There will be deaths." Chiron decided, staring pointedly at Perseus. Having not missed his little jibe at the huntress. "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" The pathetic wine god said.

Everyone glared at him, he glanced up innocently from the pages of Wine Connoisseur magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

"Theseus is right. Two campers should go." The dark haired girl said. Perseus was starting to like her, plus, was that a glint of gold on her wrist? Or was he just seeing things. Settings this aside for later, Perseus tuned back into the discussion.

"Oh, I see." Zoe said sarcastically. Trying to shake off the discussion of the prophecy. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

The other girl blushed. "I'm not going anywhere with hunters. Don't look at me!"

"A daughter of Aphrodite that does not wish to be looked at." Zoe scoffed. "What would thy mother say."

The daughter of Aphrodite started to get out of her chair, only to be pulled down by the mischievous boys from earlier.

"Stop it." The burly boy said, drawing everyone to listen. "Let's start with the Hunters. Which of you three will go."

Zoe stood. "I will go, and of course, I will take Phoebe. She has recovered from the fight with that _boy_. She is our best tracker."

Perseus grinned. "Yeah I suppose you don't have the biggest selection, 2 of your best are down for the count after all. The other 2 will be nursing a nasty headache!"

The two mischievous brothers grinned at Perseus' remark.

"The big girl that likes to hit people n the head?" One of them asked cautiously.

Zoe nodded.

"The one who put arrows in my helmet?" The other one added.

"Yes." Zoe snapped, her patience growing thin. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." The first one said. "Just that we have a t-shirt for her from the camp store. " He held up a big silver t-shirt that said 'ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002', with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collectors item, she was admiring it. You want to give it to her?" The boy winked at Perseus. Suggesting there was something off about the t-shirt. Perseus shot back a thumbs up with a grin.

Zoe took the bait, sighing and taking the t-shirt. "As I was saying, I'll take Phoebe, and I wish Bianca to go."

The young spawn of Hades looked up in shock. "Me? But… I'm new. I wouldn't be any good."

"You'll do fine." Zoe insisted. "There is no better way to prove yourself."

Perseus rolled his eyes, could they just move on so he could get out of this dreaded camp.

"And for campers?" Chiron asked.

"Well, I'm going for one." Perseus stood forward.

Instantly, the entire table erupted into complaints. Spearheaded by Zoe, who had stood up in rage. Chiron and Dionysus looked at him with alarm.

"You will not be going on this quest, _boy_." She spat.

"Oh stop flirting." Perseus jibed, causing the girl to go beet red with anger. "I'm the best fighter in this camp, I wiped the floor with you and 4 of your supposed 'best' after all." The complaints in the campers mouths quietened down, hesitantly watching the unstoppable force meet the immovable object.

"No, that's final you're not going on this quest." Zoe commanded. Fists clenched in anger. "I will take someone else."

"I think Percy should go." Theseus defended, hesitantly. "He is a really good fighter and I trust him."

Oh, the irony.

"Its settled. Perseus shall go on the quest." Chiron said resignedly. As much as he would rather keep the volatile son of Kronos here, the prophecy had spoken, it was fairly clear he would play an essential role in it.

"Very well… And the second camper?" Zoe forced, not looking particularly happy at the outcome of events.

"I'll go." Thalia stood up, daring anyone to question her.

Theseus piped up. "Hold on, I want to go too! I have to go!"

"Is this because of thy friend Annabeth?" Zoe asked.

Theseus instantly went beet red. Spluttering.

"No! I mean, partly. I just feel like I'm supposed to go."

"No. I must insist on this, I refuse to go on a quest with two males. One is bad enough." Zoe said flatly.

"The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

Theseus sat down, a strange look crossing his face as he looked down at the table.

"So be it." Chiron said. "Thalia and Perseus shall accompany Zoe, Bianca and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods" - Perseus scoffed - "Present company included , we hope - be with you."

* * *

Perseus noticed the lack of Theseus presence at dinner that night. Prompting him to go look for the downtrodden boy. Pushing open the door to the blue cabin, he seen Theseus sat in a stupor on his bunk. His eyes hadn't left a picture of him, the blonde spawn of Athena and the sayer that was on the wall.

"Theseus." Perseus said. Drawing the son of Poseidon out of his mind.

"Oh Perseus! Didn't see you there. What you doing here?" He rambled.

"I stay here, don't you remember?" Perseus faked a smile. "You never showed up for dinner, everything alright?"

"Of course everything's great." Theseus lied. "I was bothered at first but I'm fine now."

Perseus sat down on the bed beside him, unsure of how to comfort him. It hadn't exactly been a part of his curriculum.

"Look, I think them two guys that gave Nightshade the t-shirt are planning something, so come to the meeting spot tomorrow just in case." Perseus offered. "Get some sleep, you may need it."

Perseus walked over to his own bunk, taking off his armour and sword. Letting it drop to the ground with a thud. He was meant to deliver it back to the armoury, but he was not walking around the camp unarmed. Especially with the hunters.

"Percy, how did you get so good at fighting?" Theseus questioned nervously. "I-I mean you don't need to tell me, but you wiped the floor with the hunters and the fight between you and Zoe was something else entirely."

Perseus sighed. Not sure of how to answer the question without blowing his cover.

"My moms fault, mostly. She had married an army veteran who taught me how to fight, we spent most of our time on the run from monsters." He answered. Hoping that his fragile cover story would be enough.

"What about your dad?"

"He was never really in the picture, left when I was very young." Now that part wasn't entirely false.

"Oh. Me too. Perks of being demigods I guess, strange though cause your just a legacy."

"Tell that to the monsters. Anyway, I managed to survive with my step-dad after my mum was killed by a cyclops." Also not entirely false. "He raised me to fight, he had found a celestial bronze sword in a museum and we used that to defend ourselves. Didn't stay in one place for very long… Until a few days ago when we got surprised by a pack of hellhounds, Artemis and her hunters arrived but it was too late. The hellhounds had already murdered my stepdad and Artemis took me to Olympus." He said, faking a lump in his throat to seal the deal. Part of him felt bad that he was lying to Theseus, but he quickly squashed that down.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, not your fault. Thats the reason I hate the hunters, if they got there a few seconds earlier… What about you? What was your childhood like?"

"Mine wasn't bad. My mom, Sally, is the best woman in the whole world." He claimed, Perseus could hear the smile in his voice. "She married this asshole though. He is a fat abusive mess. He does nothing but sit and play poker with his buddies, gambling way what little money we had. Why she married him I have no idea."

"What about school, did you go there?"

"Yeah, kept getting expelled though. Monsters kept finding me or my ADHD would act up. I hate school."

Perseus made a noise of agreement, not really understanding, as he loved his combat lessons and had never been to an actual school.

"You got any other family? Other than your mom?" Perseus asked, trying to gather every bit of data he could use against Theseus, to turn him to the titans.

"Well there was… - No, just me and her." Theseus said.

This grew Perseus' curiosity. What was he going to say before he stopped himself? He noted that bit of information down for later. No point in prodding now and risking Theseus shutting him out.

"I see… Have you ever seen your dad?"

"He used to visit me when I was a baby… I don't have much just some memories of him smiling at me. Other than that no, he left me and my mum to fend for ourselves. Only took notice in me when I could save him." He spat bitterly.

This was good. Perseus could use this. The seeds of doubt in the Olympians, notably his father, seemed to already be there. Now he could just twist it - weaponise it - and Theseus would be putty in their hands. Ready to further his fathers vision.

"Did he really just leave and never come back? Not even once?"

"Nope. Never visited. Never even called or Iris messaged us. Not even when my mom got taken by the Minotaur and captured by Hades. First time I seen him in person was on Olympus when I gave back the bolt."

That peaked his interest but it was a story for another day. He had other more important things right now. Plus he know the rough story that he got from Luke.

"I'm sensing a common theme with the gods here… Has anyone in camp really seen their parents?"

"Not that I know of, I know Hermes stops by sometimes but that's about it."

"So the Olympians just expect you to fight for them and do their quests? Without even visiting once or twice a year? What about all the unclaimed in the Hermes cabin as well"

Theseus turned to look at Perseus with a questioning look.

"You alright Perseus? You sound just like someone I used to know at this camp…"

"Yeah Theseus I'm fine. Who was the person?"

"Luke… Luke Castellan. He defected to the titans."

Perseus decided to lay off, he couldn't risk Theseus thinking he was a traitor this early. He had laid the foundations of doubt, now he just needed to develop them.

"Don't worry about that, I know the world would be much worse under Kronos, right?"

He was met with silence, he took this as his queue to try get some semblance of sleep. Letting Theseus dwell on the discussion and in particular Perseus' words about the gods. He felt himself fall into the realm of Morpheus...

* * *

Perseus was surrounded by sand and water, a beach. He deduced. Strange, usually his dreams revolved around his father and the Titanomachy. This was new. Perseus shook the strange feeling aside and began to walk up the beach, to the source of noise emitting from a small cabin. The cabin looked like it was about to fall apart, with rotting wood and holes decorating what was probably once a fairly expensive structure.

Opening the door hesitantly, Perseus stepped inside, his guard up. Wary of attacks from any direction, close quarters was his specialty after all. Inside however, he did not expect to see a beautiful young woman, playing with a baby that had dark hair and sea green eyes.

This drew Perseus back, once again, to thoughts of his mother. His mother was born in Greece, before she moved to America. Kronos had only used her for a child. A powerful weapon. So Perseus felt no connection to his deceased mother, he had been the one to kill her. After all. It was his second mission. Tying up loose ends, his father had called it. His 12th birthday present.

The woman was a wreck anyway, didn't even remember having a child let alone recognise Perseus. His father must have used his time abilities on her. Didn't take much to dispatch her.

Perseus was torn from his inner thoughts by the woman speaking.

"Happy birthday Theseus! Daddy should be here soon!" She cooed, picking up the baby and spinning him around.

Huh, so this was Theseus' childhood. The same Theseus that was passed out not 3 meters from him. This must be his mother, Sally. Why was Morpheus showing him this? Or was some sort of message from his father? What did it mean?

The child let out a laugh as Sally gently tossed him up in the air. Perseus felt a strange emotion enter him. _Jealousy_ ** _._** Jealous that Theseus had got what he hadn't. A childhood and a loving mother. A father that was alive and not in a sarcophagus, even if he was a deadbeat. The feeling was gone as soon as it entered. An atom in the wind. Perseus' hardened his emotions, no time for that.

There was a crack of thunder, which caused the woman to flinch harshly. Almost dropping the child who gazed around in wonder at the source of the noise.

A knock on the door stopped Sally in her tracks. Cautiously, she placed Theseus back in the crib. Kissing his head gently.

"Mommy will be right back Theo."

She picked up a knife that lay on the main room table. A fighter, Perseus could respect that. Following her to the door.

Sally cautiously opened the door a peep, keeping her foot against it in case the potential intruder tried to force their way in. Knife at the ready. When she seen who was at the door all caution left her body, as she dropped the knife and opened the door wide with a glowing smile.

Perseus got a good look at the man in the doorway. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, with khaki shorts and leather sandals. He had a neatly trimmed black beard that matched his hair, a deep tan and warm, sea green eyes. Perseus could see the resemblance to Theseus, this must be Poseidon, his brother. He looked different here than he had on Olympus. More relaxed.

"Poseidon!" Sally exclaimed, wrapping the sea god in a deep embrace. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!.

"I missed you too, my love." The sea god let out a glowing smile, that was slightly strained, if anything. "How's Theo? Is he alright?" He said worriedly.

Curious most curious. While Poseidon was known to care more about his kids than most the other Olympians, this level of concern wasn't what he expected after what he had heard during his lessons.

"Theo is fine, you worry too much." Sally assured Poseidon. "He's missed you."

"Well can you blame me, after what happened?" Poseidon let out a pained smile. Causing Sally to flinch before she shook it off.

"No matter, come and see your son!" She dragged the king of Atlantis by the hand, leading him into the main room that held the crib.

"Hows Zeus? Has he came any closer to finding out?" She asked worriedly.

"Zeus is too busy trying to hide his own demigod daughter from Hera." Poseidon spat bitterly. "It's alright for him to have a child, but the moment me or Hades do it, he kills them. If he so much as touches a hair on Theo's head. His daughter will meet the same fate."

Sally looked at Poseidon in alarm.

"You would kill a child?"

"For Theo, I would do anything. He's already took enough children from me…"

The two fell into a silence. As Poseidon stood over the crib with a warm grin decorating his face, Theo lay in his crib cooing at the familiar man.

Poseidon picked the young baby up.

"Happy birthday Theo! I brought you something!" Reaching into one of the pockets on his shorts, Poseidon took out a familiar pendant. A small sea green trident on a string of leather. He put it over Theseus neck.

"This will always guide your way to the sea Theo. Where you truly belong. Call on it and it will answer." He placed a kiss on Theo's head.

Perseus recognised the pendent. Theseus aways wore it, alongside his camp necklace. Perseus wondered the value of such a pendent. I mean a pendent that helped him find the ocean, not exactly desired on the list of enchanted objects. Unless it could do something Perseus was missing, he just put it down to sentimental value.

Sally looked at the scene with tears in her eyes. She could stay here forever, with Poseidon and Theo. They could be a family, a real family. A happy family.

"My offer still stands Sally." Poseidon interrupted. "You and Theo would be much safer down in my domain, I could protect you there!"

"My answer hasn't changed, Poseidon. I want Theo to have a normal life." Sally shook her head with a sad smile.

"He will never have a normal life! He's a demigod of the big three! Monsters will be all over him! His scent will be overwhelming to them!" Poseidon urged, cradling Theseus closer.

"Amphrite won't be exactly be welcoming if you take your lover and demigod son home, Poseidon." Sally laughed sadly.

"Sally…" Poseidon sighed. Filling Sallys heart with dread. "I can't see you or Theo anymore. It's getting too dangerous. Artemis almost caught us last time… If she finds out and tells her father, he'll strike you down where you stand. I can only protect you in my domain, he has no power there!"

Perseus looked on in curiosity. He could see the instant effect the words had on Sally. Her shoulders sagged as her heart broke in 2 pieces. Perseus was confused. Why did Poseidon care so much? He was told that the gods never even cared about their children let alone the children's mortal parents.

"I… I see…" Sally muttered. Struggling to keep her composure as she fought tears back. She had always knew this day would come. She was being selfish, thinking she could keep a literal greek god all to herself. "Will we ever see you again?"

Perseus looked on with bated breath.

"I… I hope so Sally… Zeus is keeping a much closer eye on Hades and I. He's waiting for us to slip up. I'll visit you when I can"

Sally rushed up and wrapped her two boys in a hug. Perseus looked on awkwardly, still unsure of why he was being show this. Was it to show that the Olympians cared? Because he knew they didn't care. Theseus said Poseidon never came back, that he never seen him. Poseidon lied. The gods lie.

Perseus curiosity was never satisfied as he was torn out of the realm of Morpheus by the boy who's childhood he had just witnessed. He left the sorrowful scene, opening his eyes.

"Perseus wake up!" Theseus shook the unconscious boy.

"You have five seconds to get away from me before I severely maim you." Perseus growled. Golden eyes snapping open to glare at the boy.

"Its the quest! Their leaving soon! Remember?"

The events of the previous day rushed back to Perseus. He scrambled up, no time to waste. He had a quest to sabotage!


End file.
